von
by autumn howls
Summary: Semuanya telah Takao rekam―bersama Midorima, dalam sebuah kamera dan ingatannya, ia tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya. [MidoTaka]


Aku telah mencatat masaku. Putaran waktu berlalu begitu cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang tak ingin kurasakan, namun tak bisa. Semakin tak ingin kurasakan, semakin cepat pula detik yang kian bergulir disetiap hembusan nafas dan kedipan mata.

Hitungan hari-hari bersamamu, rekaman memori-memori indah dari lensa kameraku, terukir dalam ingatanku. Entah, apakah aku masih bisa mengingatnya atau tidak jika sampai habis waktuku.

Hanya harapan—dari semua yang telah kita lakukan saat itu, kau tak melupakanku dan aku—

.

.

.

"_A person has to say goodbye to lots of things whenever the time comes."_

– _Vita Beagle_

_._

_._

_._

—dalam gelap dan sepi yang menyelimuti, masih sanggup mengingatmu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi<strong>_

_**Warn! Boys Love, OoC, dan ini terkesan maksa  
><strong>_

_**Midorima Shintarou - Takao Kazunari**_

_**von  
><strong>_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2103<strong>

.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Midorima dan Takao yang berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan sepeda gerobak mereka diselingi dengan omelan-omelan Takao yang merutuk kenapa Midorima makin berat saja. Atau Midorima yang akan menceramahi sarat akan nada merendahkan menangapi omelan Takao. Semuanya nampak biasa.

"Hei, Shin-chan. Coba tebak apa yang aku bawa di tasku"

Jemari terbalut perban Midorima bergerak mendorong kacamatanya. "Kenapa harus aku nodayo?"

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Takao. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Sudah tebak saja"

Agak memaksa. Dan tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak mau"

Takao mendecih pelan kemudian tertawa keras. Kakinya terus mengayuh pedal sepeda yang bagaikan ada bola besi menggantung di bawahnya. "Sesuatu yang berharga buatku, Shin-chan"

Midorima memainkan gantungan jerapah—benda keberuntungannya hari itu. "Sejak kapan kau mau menuruti Oha Asa?"

"Ha?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke belakang. "Cih. Aku tidak akan mau repot-repot membawa benda aneh yang dibicarakan Oha Asa sepertimu, Shin-chan"

Dia kembali menatap jalanan. Membawa sepedanya berbelok ke kiri dan mengabaikan keringat yang mulai merembes deras dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ini beda"

"Jangan membuatku penasaran nodayo"

Kekehan renyah menggema di udara. Midorima melirik pundak Takao yang bergerak seirama dengan tawanya.

"Shin-chan _tsundere_ aku tahu"

"Bukan _tsundere_, Takao!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu"

Pagi itu Takao terus berbicara. Terus tertawa—lebih tepatnya menertawakan Midorima. Anak itu begitu ceria dan Midorima akan diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah temannya—semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah seperti ini.

Sore itu sepulang latihan Takao memutar arah jalan pulang. Omelan Midorima ia abaikan dan tetap mengayuh sepedanya sampai berhenti di sebuah jembatan.

"Oi, Takao"

"Jangan terburu-buru dulu, Shin-chan. Nikmati saat-saat seperti ini sekali-kali. Kau butuh pencerahan supaya sifat _tsundere_-mu itu menguap"

Si pendek turun dari sepedanya mengabaikan Midorima yang memelototinya sekali lagi. Mengambil tas sekolahnya di gerobak.

"Apa alasanmu membawaku kemari?"

"Membawa Shin-chan?" Takao menoleh. "Ah, ini hanya kebetulan saja kok"

Midorima memperhatikan Takao. Jemari kurus itu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari tasnya.

"Ehehehe… lihat. Ini yang kumaksud tadi pagi" katanya.

Ia berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas jembatan. Melongok ke bawah dimana air mengalir dengan riak menenangkan seraya mengalungkan kamera ke leher kemudian membuka penutup lensa.

"Kau tahu, disini matahari terbenamnya sangat indah, lho"

Manik hijau itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik si rambut hitam. Pemuda itu membelakanginya. Midorima melihat Takao mendekatkan kamera ke wajah, satu tangannya memutar—mengatur fokus, dan—

'Cekrek'

Ia membidik.

"Aku suka matahari terbenam seperti ini"

Alis Midorima terangkat satu. Dia diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan si bodoh ini selanjutnya. Takao menoleh ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia kembali mengangkat kameranya, lalu—

'Cekrek'

"Aku juga suka Shin-chan yang seperti ini"

Potret matahari—lebih tepatnya langit berawan tipis dengan semburat merah dilingkupi lenbayung jingga di musim semi. Dan potret Midorima dengan mata membulat—kaget yang ditimpa sinar senja dan helaian hijaunya yang tertiup angin.

Sore itu Midorima terpaku. Takao yang tersenyum lebar membelakangi matahari senja sungguh mengagumkan.

.

.

.

"_One stream of sunlight is enough to make many shadows disappear."_

– _St. Frasotsu of Artzu_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>2508<strong>

.

'Cekrek'

Midorima mendorong kacamata sekali lagi. Ia melirik Takao yang terlihat sedikit membungkuk di depan sebuah tanaman hias pagar rumah seseorang. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah berpikir sejak kapan _partner_-nya ini mulai suka fotografi. Ia tak pernah punya prasangka sebelumnya Takao akan membawa-bawa kamera di dalam tasnya.

"Oi, Takao"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menoleh dengan senyum lebar. "Ada apa, Shin-chan?"

Hembusan nafas pendek dibuang Midorima. "Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja sampai aku puas" jawab Takao cepat kemudian berbalik lagi memunggungi Midorima. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling sambil berlari kecil di jalan yang sedikit menanjak.

"Jangan membuatku mengekorimu, Takao"

Suara temannya mengalihkan pandangan si pemuda hitam. Ia menoleh lagi ke belakang dimana Midorima menuntun sepedanya. (Tentu saja dengan paksaan dan rengekan supaya si hijau dengan harga diri tinggi itu mau melakukannya).

Bukannya menjawab, Takao justru mengarahkan bidikannya ke Midorima yang memasang raut keras.

Mata si hijau sedikit melebar. "Oi, apa yang kau—"

'Cekrek'

"Apa? Aku hanya mengambil gambar yang menurutku bagus, Shin-chan" Takao mengedikkan pundaknya seraya mengangkat kedua tangan membuat gerakan 'aku tak tahu'.

"Cih. Daritadi kau lebih sering mengarahkan kameramu padaku. Bukannya aku—"

"Whoa, Shin-chan, kau menyadarinya!?"

Midorima mendengus. _Point guard_ Shutoku itu berlari kecil mendekat dan berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya satu langkah.

"Ehehehe… itu karena Shin-chan adalah objek yang indah"

Dan Midorima tak tahu kenapa reaksinya selalu berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia ingin marah—selalu ingin marah namun wajahnya justru memanas dan perlahan semu tipis menjalari pipinya.

Ia tidak menyukai Takao. Manik hijau Midorima tak lagi menatap kelabu Takao. Ia membuang muka saat tawa temannya mulai meledak.

"Tenang saja, Shin-chan. Aku bukan _tsundere_ sepertimu—"

"Bukan _tsundere_, Bakao!"

"—jadi aku mengatakannya dengan sangat jujur. Aku menyukai Shin-chan yang seperti itu"

Dan Midorima tidak suka Takao. Sangat sangat tidak suka.

"Ah, Shin-chan, coba lihat"

Keduanya sampai di depan hamparan kebun bunga matahari. Musim panas memang saatnya bunga kuning itu berjaya. Dengan kamera menggantung di leher, Takao merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Kalau begini caranya aku tidak mau pulang, Shin-chan"

"Lakukan sendiri. Aku tak mau menunggumu lebih lama nodayo" komentar Midorima. Kekehan ringan Takao mengembalikan pandangan Midorima pada kelabu pemuda itu.

"Shin-chan juga menyukai tempat ini bilang saja tak usah malu. Yah, meski itu mustahil" Takao menoel pundak Midorima jenaka sebelum berjalan lebih dekat pada ratusan bunga matahari di bawah sana.

Midorima menatap temannya dingin. Pemuda itu mulai mengarahkan bidikannya dan mengatur fokus. Cukup lama sampai suara tombol _shutter_ ditekan terdengar. Begitu seterusnya.

Hal seperti ini lama-lama membuat Midorima terbiasa. Takao yang akan berlarian kesana kemari. Membidikkan moncong kameranya ke setiap objek yang ia lihat. Dan si pemuda jangkung akan diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Takao kemana pun si pemuda itu pergi.

"Shin-chan, mau turun kesini tidak?"

Lamunan Midorima buyar oleh panggilan Takao. Ia menatap pemuda yang melambai padanya di bawah sana.

Midorima membetulkan kacamata. "Cepat naik dan pulang, Takao"

Dapat ia lihat wajah ceria temannya berubah untuk sekian detik sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Ehehehe… kuanggap itu jawaban tidak. Baiklah"

Lagi—Takao mengarahkan kamera kepada Midorima. Mengatur fokusnya beberapa saat sebelum—

'Cekrek'

Satu lagi potret Midorima yang ditimpa sinar matahari senja. Takao pandai mengambil _angle_ yang pas. Midorima yang ditangkap kameranya terlihat begitu apik.

"Heheheh... maaf, Shin-chan. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memotretmu"

Midorima hanya mendengus melihat temannya yang sekarang tertawa.

Ia berbalik. "Ayo"

.

.

.

_"The summer sun was not meant for boys like me. Boys like me belonged to the rain."  
>― Benjamin Alire Sáenz<em>

_._

* * *

><p><strong>2111<strong>

.

Hari itu hujan, dan keduanya memilih berteduh di sebuah gapura kuil yang cukup besar. Manik hijau dan kelabu itu memandang ke arah yang sama—sepeda dan gerobak di depan mereka yang basah kuyup.

Tangan Takao bergerak membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan kamera dan mengalungkannya di leher. Midorima memutar bola matanya sebelum memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya dari ujung mata.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku. Tapi ini cukup mendadak nodayo"

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, Takao yang tengah berkutat membersihkan lensa kamera mendongak ke samping.

"Heheh… Shin-chan terkejut?"

Takao tertawa. Ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya kemudian mulai membidik daun berwarna-warni di seberang sana yang basah oleh hujan.

"Sebenarnya tak ada maksud tertentu, aku hanya mencari hobi baru"

'Cekrek'

'Cekrek'

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Ribuan tetes air hujan menjadi objek matanya.

"Hei, Shin-chan. Kau tahu, aku sangat suka hujan" Takao menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya. Mengutak-atik tombol di benda hitam itu untuk melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Coba tebak kenapa aku suka hujan"

Midorima tak menyahut. Ia sibuk memperhatikan hujan.

"Ayo, Shin-chan coba tebak"

"Tidak mau" Akhirnya si jangkung menyahut meski itu bermakna negatif.

Takao tertawa.

"Aku suka hujan…"

Ia kembali mengangkat kameranya. "Hei, Shin-chan, lihat kesini"

Midorima menoleh. Takao mengarahkan bidikannya kepadanya—lagi.

"Jangan bergerak"

Entah kenapa Midorima menurut saja.

'Cekrek'

'Cekrek'

"Karena aku bisa mendapatkan gambar seperti ini"

Takao memperlihatkan hasil bidikannya pada Midorima. Potret si hijau—lebih tepatnya separuh wajah Midorima dengan fokus pada setetes air di lensa kacamata yang berembun.

"Hmph. Fotografi mikro"

Takao mengangguk. "Aku baru belajar. Yah, meski hasilnya belum maksimal. Sebenarnya aku bisa mendapatkan mikro-mikro lain setiap saat, tapi—" Mata kelabu itu kembali menatap rintik hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. "Disaat hujan seperti ini terlihat lebih indah. Tetesan air itu, aroma tanah itu… aku suka"

"Bagus"

Telinga Takao bergerak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Midorima yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ap-apa? Shin-chan bilang apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya untuk yang kedua kali, Takao"

Melihat semu merah di pipi sang _partner,_ Takao terkekeh pelan.

"Shin-chan selalu seperti itu. Aku suka" ujar Takao sambil tersenyum kucing. Pipinya nampak bersemu juga. Sangat manis.

Berkali-kali kau mengatakan suka.

Keduanya diam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hujan terus turun dengan tenang seolah tak ingin berhenti dan udara makin terasa dingin saja.

"Takao—"

"Hm?"

Midorima menelan ludah saat kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering mendadak.

"Sekarang ulang tahunmu"

Tidak. Bukan Takao sengaja lupa, ia benar-benar lupa.

Dia mengingat ulang tahunku?

"E? Benarkah?"

Midorima diam sejenak. Memandang wajah Takao yang terlihat senang seperti biasa. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Kau mau apa?"

Takao mengangkat wajahnya menatap pepohonan dengan daun indah di depan sana. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti salah satu daun yang jatuh dari dahan sampai mendarat di jalanan yang basah. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba menyendu.

"Shin-chan ingat ulang tahunku saja itu sudah cukup"

Suara Takao serak. Lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Midorima. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajah ke dada temannya yang lebih tinggi. Melingkarkan kedua lengan pada tubuh jangkung itu erat-erat.

Satu detik Midorima mengerjap, dan butuh setengah detik untuk ia mengangkat kedua lengannya. Merengkuh tubuh yang makin hari terlihat makin kurus itu tak kalah erat. Merasakan kedua pundak yang mulai bergerak tak beraturan dalam rengkuhannya dan jemari ringkih yang meremas mantelnya.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Hanya terdengar degup jantung dan deru nafas yang tak beraturan tersamarkan oleh suara hujan. Midorima merasakan dadanya semakin basah. Bahkan tetesan air mata memaksa turun meski sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Kacamatanya yang berembun tadi kini makin basah. Meletakkan dagu di atas puncak kepala Takao. Menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.

Keduanya menangis. Teringat akan sesuatu.

Hujan yang makin deras di musim gugur saat itu menjadi saksi dua pemuda yang tak ingin melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"_There's always gloomy, rainy days in people's lives."_

– _Rosogpero_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>3112<strong>

.

Udara terasa lembab namun dinginnya serasa menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang. Langkah dua pemuda itu masih terus menyusuri jalanan basah selepas hujan. Dahan pohon tak berdaun di atas mereka menitikkan air dingin satu per satu. Uap-uap tebal mengepul dari bibir dan hidung keduanya yang nampak sedikit memerah.

Midorima menyimpan tangannya dalam saku mantel. Sesekali manik hijaunya melirik ke pemuda di samping yang tengah berkutat dengan kamera—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran. Kenapa Shin-chan mau saja kuajak pergi akhir-akhir ini? Tidak seperti dulu yang susahnya minta ampun. Minta pinjam pensil saja tidak boleh"

Sebuah suara dengan campuran nada yang menunjukkan rajukan memecah hening di antara mereka.

Si pemuda jangkung mendorong kacamatanya. "Itu karena kau selalu memaksa nodayo"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari dua belah bibir pucat itu. "Benarkah? Ehehehe… kurasa ada sesuatu lain yang membuat Shin-chan setuju"

"Aku tidak pernah setuju nodayo"

Midorima membuang pandangannya dari sang pemuda.

"Seperti selalu ingin bersamaku misalnya"

"Ba-bakao!"

"Ah, Shin-chan, lihat! Mataharinya muncul lagi!"

Punggung Takao menjauh. Midorima menatap temannya dalam diam. Manik hijau itu terangkat ke objek bulat terang di ujung sana. Detik setelahnya kembali pada si rambut hitam. Pikirnya melayang pada ucapan Takao barusan.

Ia memejamkan mata. Ada satu alasan yang membuat ia rela dan tak bisa menolak Takao—

"Shin-chan, coba kesini. Sayang kalau hanya berdiri disana dan melihat ini dari jauh"

—ia benar-benar ingin selalu bersama Takao.

Telunjuk Takao terangkat. Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk.

"Bagus, kan?"

Kilauan air danau yang tersiram sinar senja begitu memukau penglihatan Midorima. Dengan matahari yang nyaris tergelincir di atas horizon dan langit berawan turut terkena imbas cahaya sang raja hari.

Apakah suramnya hujan secepat itu tersingkirkan?

"Heheh, aku mendapatkan _spot_ yang bagus hari ini, Shin-chan" ujar Takao. Ia mengangkat kameranya sambil tertawa bangga. Ia mulai memotret awan dengan semburat merah dan jingga di atas.

"Kalau mau, Shin-chan jadi modelnya"

"Aku menolak nanodayo"

Takao tetap saja Takao. Ia tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang Midorima dan—

'Cekrek'

'Cekrek'

'Cekrek'

Siluet pemuda jangkung itu tertangkap lensa.

"Takao!"

Sang pemuda hitam hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah dan ingin menghentikan tindakannya. Ia terus memutar fokus kameranya yang membidik ke arah Midorima.

Sementara si jangkung hanya bisa menghela nfas. Marah pun percuma. Lagipula kakinya serasa terpaku di tempat tidak ingin menghindar. Ia memilih berbalik memunggungi Takao yang masih berkutat dengan aksi fotografinya semula.

"Shin-chan"

Suara di belakangnya memanggil. Ia menoleh.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pupil mata hijau itu mengecil. Bibirnya yang sudah cukup kering makin kering sebelum berdehem berusaha agar tetap tegas. Ia mendorong kacamata sembari kembali menghadap danau. "Hm. Kau akan tahu nanti"

Takao menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya. Kelabu itu menatap punggung lebar di depan sana dalam diam. Lamat-lamat sinar mata yang biasanya terang, meredup.

"Nanti, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Sayang sekali, telinga Midorima terlampau peka. Pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Takao—"

"Nah, Shin-chan"

Midorima terhenyak. Kerongkongannya serasa gatal dan kering bersamaan secara mendadak. Takao sudah berada di sampingnya. Wajah pucat itu tersenyum lebar—seperti biasa.

"Kemarilah"

Ia melepas syal merah marunnya sambil melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat.

Helaan nafas terbuang dari belah bibir Midorima. Ia menurut.

"Sebenarnya, Shin-chan selalu ada bersamaku saja itu cukup"

Mata Midorima membulat.

Tangan kurus Takao bergerak melingkarkan sebagian syalnya ke leher pemuda di depannya dengan sebagian lagi masih terlilit di lehernya. "Aku sudah bahagia"

Takao tersenyum.

"_Arigato_. Selamat tahun baru, Shin-chan~"

.

.

.

"_With my last breath, I'll exhale my love for you. I hope it's a cold day, so you can see what you meant to me. "  
>― Jarod Kintz<em>

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you every day. And now I will miss you every day."<br>― Mitch Albom_

_._

_._

_._

**0101**

.

Tatapan mata Midorima tertuju pada syal merah marun yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Ia menunduk dalam sebelum meraih syal yang begitu hangat. Manik matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan tumpukan lembar foto yang berserakan di bawah syal tadi. Jemari terbalut perban Midorima mengumpulkanya menjadi satu. Berjalan menuju kursi di dekat pintu balkon.

Kebanyakan dari foto itu adalah potret dirinya sendiri. Baik saat menghadap kamera meski lebih banyak tak sadar akan hadirnya kamera.

Tanpa ia sadari, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkung tipis.

Anak itu—

Potret saat ia duduk di gerobak waktu mereka di jembatan.

Potret saat ia berdiri di sebelah sepeda waktu mereka di kebun bunga matahari.

Potret lensa kacamata berembunnya dengan manik mata hijau yang menatap tajam pada kamera waktu mereka terjebak hujan.

Potret saat ia memunggungi kamera waktu mereka di danau.

Dan terakhir, potret dirinya bersama Takao.

Midorima yang tersenyum dan Takao yang tertawa lebar dengan satu syal yang sama melingkar dileher mereka.

_("Foto ini aku beri judul—von"_

_"von?" Midorima mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti._

_Takao mengangguk. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata,_

_"von—artinya harapan")_

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia bangkit menuju balkon. Senja pertama di tahun baru. Takao pasti menyukainya. Dapat ia lihat matahari bulat di atas horizon dengan sinar jingga membuat gradiasi indah di langit berawan.

Seharusnya Midorima tahu, kanker pankreas tak akan bertahan lebih lama.

Seharusnya Midorima tak mengulur-ulur waktu—menjawab pertanyaan Takao akan perasaannya saat itu.

Dan hari itu—dengan sinar jingga kemerahan yang menerpa separuh wajahnya, Takao tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali di hadapan Midorima.

Senyum terindah yang pernah ia perlihatkan.

Midorima memejamkan mata. Setitik penyesalan menggelayuti benaknya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Takao"

.

.

.

"_There's no more sun or flowers. There's no love for me. When I realize that, my heart is in pain. And the cloudy day reminds me of the day you died, maybe I like that."_

– _Marie Curie_

_._

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Note: lagi galau. pengen bikin midorima sakit ati, tapi malah sendirinya yang sakit ati. kamvret =3= saya paling nggak tahan sama bunyi kameranya 'Cekrek' apaan itu =,= !?<br>_

_kebanyakan kata-katanya saya dapet dari boys love 2, tapi ada yang nyolong di google. ada yang pernah nonton? terus penyakit kanker pankreas itu terinspirasi dari my mom (a long visit). ada yang pernah nonton juga? dua-duanya film lawas, sih. terus konsep ini dari fict lama saya. pengennya dikembangin biar okeh eh malah jadi absurdl begini =3= sedih. terus foto midorima ama takao yang terakhir itu dapet isnpirasi dari fanart di weheartit. aslinya buat natalan, tapi berhubung saya "anu" (aslinya telat. nggak ada inspirasi pula) jadi ganti tema aja, deh._

_terus—(midorima: lu daritadi ngomong terus terus mulu! | ampun om. masih kecil om. jangan om)—masalah VON itu saya colek dari anime Zankyou no Terror. ada yang udah nonton?—lagi. (midorima: lu ngapain sih nanya-nanyain mereka mulu? kepo? biar terkenal? biar twitter banyak followers-nya? Biar banyak yang ngasih gift di asukofm? | iya, om. enggak om). karakter utamanya, si Nine, mirip banget pan ama Midorima? pertama nonton spoilernya di TV (sebelum channel anime ditanggalkan kampret =3=) langsung kaget sendiri_—_(WOY ITU SI MIMID MAEN DI ANIME LAIN DEMI APAH!?). endingnya bikin nyesek masa =3= VON itu juga judul lagu endingnya ZnT. kalo ada yang kepo coba aja cari di google Kanno Youko – bless—bikin anu sumpah._

_etapi kenapa takao harus mati, ya =3= (takao: karena Shin-chan itu tsundere | nggak ada hubungannya, woy!)_

_yauda deh, gitu aja sih. selamat tahun baru._

_kibarkan terus bendera slank dan OI!_

_*dikubur_


End file.
